


Bad Habits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Fight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie knows she needs to quit doing this. Rose doesn't make it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

Cassie could only wonder why she kept finding herself in the training room with the infuriating little bint with white hair. Granted, they had a lot of aggression to work out. Rose's precognitive reflexes made her more able to keep up with Cassie's speed, but Cassie was starting to feel this was a dangerous habit. She had to shake her head from a hilt punch that got through her defenses, and tried to focus more on the combat at hand. She needed to stop letting her gaze stray to the curve of that firm breast in the dark blue body armor. Her hands needed to stop itching to grab that white mane and force Rose's face to her own.

Again, her distraction let Rose get inside her range, tossing her over with little extra effort. Only this time, Rose followed, landing astride Cassie's hips.

"I was wondering, maybe you would want to go out sometime for coffee, food, kisses, gay love?" Rose's inane remarks were supposed to be amusing, but Cassie's blush turned the tables on the white haired witch. She should have made a sharp, biting remark as she followed Cassie's line of thought, but instead, her body gave a massive flare of matching passion. Still atop the larger girl's hips, she claimed the lips of the demi-goddess and showed her why they kept meeting in here. Neither of them minded the slow grind their hips started, almost unconsciously, as the kiss deepened with shades of control and lust.

Cassie would just plead insanity was contagious, and Rose would merely smile, later, if anyone found out.


End file.
